Worthless
by Pitta
Summary: "How did it come this far? Why couldn't I just be accepted? Pit, Samus, why didn't you help your brother? Lucina, why didn't you love me? Captain Falcon, Bowser and Sonic, why did you do this to me? I shook my head. Too many questions with no answers. This would end, right here and right now."


**Good evening readers. This is a kind of sequel to "Just a clone". This just popped up in my mind and I wanted to write this so badly. Where is your happy attitude, do you maybe think. Well, because this story is anything but happy. It's about Dark Pit's hate, but the core of the story is based on the effects of bullying. Bullying is a horrible thing. There aren't words to describe how horrible and I've heard stories which end just like this, so think before you "tease" someone.**

**Btw: I was writing this while listening "And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?" from FE: Awakening, so that tells enough I think.**

**Warning: you can expect a happy end from me, but this time it isn't. It can also be shocking, some call it rated M, but I see M-rating only for lemon/smut. So this is rated T.**

**Disclaimer: None of this (including the image) isn't mine. And I'm Dutch, so I can't write English that good (I try though).**

I sat on the roof of the Smash Mansion. The clouds were a dark grey colour. The rain kept falling out the sky, soaking my black tunic. My hands were hurting and trembling from the coldness. But going inside the mansion? Back to the warm, so called "cosy" atmosphere? No! Never! Back to see the friends I have made? If I had them, maybe, but I was a loner. A friendless loser, that was I! Yes, I was solitaire, but that didn't mean I didn't need social interaction. I sighed. I buried my nose in my knees and folded my hands around them. How did it come so far?

It all began when I joined the Super Smash Brothers. You know, Master Hand found me too awesome to not to join. So I did, but that was maybe the worst decision I ever made. Things started quite normal: arriving with some other newcomers and a couple of veterans. Most of them didn't pay attention to me, they were focused on that dog with his ducks. That wasn't a big deal, I didn't like too much attention. But things got horrible after my introduction fight. People started yelling at me, calling me a clone. A clone of my own twin brother. Was that so wrong? We were twins! Of course we are like each other. Unbelievable that was a reason to be hated.

I thought I could count on my brother and half sister. But they didn't want to help me. They had promised to help anybody in need, but I apparently didn't deserve that. Nobody wanted to be my friend. Well, there was one person who acted normal to me. Her name was Lucina. She was the only one whom I could talk to. She understood me, because she was a clone like me. She knew how it felt like to hear all those hate reactions. Heck, she was almost killed by her original. The more I talked to her, the more I started to realise I loved her. But that only hurt my feelings even more. She was already taken. She had a relation with Ike, the strongest man of the mansion. Why would she even fall for me, a skinny boy with a lack of biceps, while she had a strong brave hero as boyfriend? It was useless, I had to accept she didn't like me.

People started bullying me. They gave me stupid nicknames, said mean things to me and laughed at me when I walked by. I tried to hide myself. I fled to the loneliness of the forest. I spent days in the forest near the mansion. The whistling birds gave me some rest. Normally when they bullied me, I snapped something back or ignored them. But things got worse. Captain Falcon, Bowser and Sonic started to throw fireworks at me when I was outside. They started to hurt me physically, aka beating me up. And if that wasn't enough, they messed up with Master Hand's roster. Every time we had a meeting, we had to stand in a kind of formation. You know, franchise by franchise. But the bullies had managed to place me, Lucina and Doctor Mario in a separate section. That section became known as "the corner of shame", because it contained real clones. Our audience started to pick on me too. The audience thought I was a bad choice. They flamed Master Hand and heck, I even saw memes of myself in a Star Wars clone costume with the other clones and the script "Smash Bros the Clone Wars".

But one day, one horrible day, Captain Falcon, Bowser and Sonic came after me when I went to the forest as usual. They followed me, until they were sure nobody was nearby. They tied me at a tree, laughing and scolding. It were horrible memories. They ripped my black toga in pieces, they punched until my nose was broken, they stabbed me with a pocket knife until I was covered with cuts, they ripped my hair, leaving it ugly and out of shape. But the worst thing, they plucked my wings. The memory was burned in my retina. Their rough hands ran through the smooth black feathers. After they had a huge tuft, they pulled it out my wing.

'Are you going to cry?' Bowser had asked when I looked like I was about to burst into tears. I had denied it, but they continued. They were only pleased to see me crying like a baby. I kept strong, but eventually I had to give them what they wanted. I couldn't hold it anymore. They gave each other a high-five. After that, they walked away, leaving me bruised behind. I had been there for several hours, crying in pain and shame. It was that Lucina had found me, or else I would have been starved. That was when I had enough of it.

I looked at my arms. Not all cuts were healed. Some of them had become scars. That meant they reminded me for the rest of my life. Life, for some a beautiful thing. For others a real hell. I was one of them. It was raining harder. A lightning bolt struck down and a few seconds later followed the thunder. I was up here for a reason. I was pondering for days to make this decision. And now I was certain. I checked a last time if everything was ready. The letter I wrote for Lucina lay on her nightstand. I looked next to me. My staff lay on the roof. My staff was a fierce weapon who could knock smashers KO with one powerful shot. I picked it up and stroked the long barrel. A beauty of a weapon. One quick shot should finish the job. I took a deep breath, before placing the end of the barrel against my head. Yes, I was going to finish it. I didn't want to live anymore. My life was worthless. Tears started to roll down my cheek. They mixed with the raindrops. How did it come this far? Why couldn't I just be accepted? Pit, Samus, why didn't you help your brother? Lucina, why didn't you love me? Captain Falcon, Bowser and Sonic, why did you do this to me? I shook my head. Too many questions with no answers. This would end, right here and right now. I hooked my finger around the trigger and stood up. My hands were trembling, cause of anxiety and coldness.

'Hades! I give you my soul like you always wanted! My life doesn't matter anymore! I am too worthless to live!' I shouted over the roof. I started a countdown in my mind. I could do this.

Five...

Fore...

Three...

Two...

One...

...

Goodbye world.

...

_*Bang*_

**So favourite this if you are against bullying, or leave a review behind to tell me your thoughts of this fanfiction or this subject.**

**-Pitta.**


End file.
